Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system and the head researcher focusing on Grineer gene repair in an attempt to reverse the negative effects from excessive cloning. He was targeted by the Lotus in order to slow down this progress, ensuring that the Grineer do not become more powerful. He can be found on the mission Titania. After defeating him and finishing the mission, players receive a blueprint for either Night Aspect, Day Aspect, Day Helmet, Day Chassis, Day Systems, Night Helmet, Night Chassis, or Night Systems of the Equinox warframe. Lore Stolen Dreams Tyl Regor initially hired Maroo to find and retrieve a piece of the Arcane Codices inside an Orokin Derelict. However, as Maroo had a general dislike of the Grineer, she gave them a fake Codex instead and sold the original to the Corpus. Enraged by her betrayal, Tyl Regor ordered his men to hunt down Maroo to recover the Codex, and to kill her if necessary — however, the Grineer would come into contact with the Tenno instead, as the Tenno had taken Maroo under their custody for her protection. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer Operation: Tubemen of Regor As part of his efforts to repair the Grineer's genetic degradation, Tyl Regor has built secret underwater research facilities in the depths of Uranus' ocean and his research soon bears fruit in the form of "tubemen", specimens of Grineer that are stronger and healthier than normal Grineer. Tyl Regor's research however attracts the attention of Alad V, who now seemingly seeks to undo the Infestation he is afflicted with, and sees Regor's research as the key to his cure. In turn, Alad V's intentions to acquire Regor's research for himself alarms Nef Anyo, who sees both the tubemen and Alad V as a threat to his position in the Corpus Board. Alad V and Nef Anyo make deals with the Tenno in order to raid Regor's laboratories to either retrieve or destroy Regor's research. Natah Tyl Regor plays a minor antagonist role in the Natah quest, the scientists seeks to uncover the ruins of the Tomb that may be useful for his research and to satisfy his curiosity. During the mission to stop Tyl Regor, he cuts off life support for the Tenno and reveals his interest in how the Sentients had destroyed the Orokin. As he uncovers the tomb, he discovers Exilus Adapter technology, as well as an unknown entity revealed to be a parental figure to Lotus. At the end of the quest, Tyl Regor challenges the Tenno to come and fight him, wanting revenge for the Tenno's meddling in his Tubemen research and his excavations of the tomb. Appearance Tyl Regor has a large upper body and a small lower body while being covered in blue armor. His facemask appears to have two glowing eyes with one larger than the other, similar to the Manic. He wields the Ack & Brunt (An axe and shield combo), and when out of combat he wears the shield component as a helmet. He also has unique cybernetic limbs including a pair of hands which are capable of being detached and fired, and a unique pair of prosthetic legs. Abilities 'Tyl Regor, '''offensively, only uses melee attacks. He has an incredible sprint speed and is able to teleport as well, whether to retreat or confuse. He has little time between his attacks and can execute many combos that will break the block of any Tenno and cause guaranteed stagger along with being immune to parrying. He is able to switch attack forms from the use of Ack & Brunt by switching to Knux, a pair of large metal fists. When in this form, he will sprint around the arena and attempt to perform a knockdown attack by slamming both fists onto the floor. He is able to launch these fists at a high velocity, causing an AoE and doing incredible amounts of damage and instantly draining shields if less than full. Strategy In General This fight takes place in a unique arena and spans three different phases. The Arena is a three layered, open circular room with a giant statue of Tyl Regor in the center and moveable platforms capable of forming walkways. There are also tubes lining the sides of the room filled with Manics and Manic Bombards suspended in a liquid. Tyl Regor has three main attacks. # He uses his Ack & Brunk in a flurry of spins and flips. These attacks have a VERY high chance of staggering Tenno, and will possibly cause you to be stunlocked unless you manage to roll away from his attacks. # He takes aim and fires his detachable fists at you. These fists will track Tenno and follow them, dealing medium blast damage when the connect and will knock over any Tenno in the blast radius. # He puts away his weapons and uses his fists to slam down onto the ground. This creates a shock wave similar to that of the Shockwave MOA that will knock over any Tenno hit by it. '''Phase 1: '''Tyl Regor will spawn and proceed to attack any nearby Tenno with his Ack & Brunt. He will use smoke screen to mask his movements, which is broken once he attacks again and teleport erratically around players . After losing a third of his health, he will fire his fists at a window, shattering and allowing water to flood the bottom layer. Any Tenno who fall in will enter Submersible Archwing mode, and will have the added threat of facing Submersible enemies that spawn. Afterwards, Tyl Regor will teleport away, and Phase 2 begins. '''Phase 2: '''Once Tyl Regor teleports away, tubes on the side of the room will burst open and spawn a group of Drekar Grineer Manics. Once these Manics have been dealt with, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the room and proceed to attack players once more. When he loses another third of his health, he will teleport to the top level and Phase 3 will begin. '''Phase 3: '''Tyl Regor will fire his detachable cybernetic arms at the glass ceiling of the arena, cracking it and flooding the lower level. All Tenno caught in the flood will immediatly go into submersible Archwing mode. The water will then proceed to be electrified, and will deal heavy damage until players move onto the top level of the arena. There is also the added danger of sporadic water jets shooting out of the walls, which are capable of pushing unaware Tenno back into the electrified water. Tyl Regor will once again teleport away, and players must now face a group of Drekar Manics, and Drekar Manic Bombards. Once these enemies have been taken care of, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the arena. Killing him again will be the end of the assassination contract. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Tyl Regor is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to being immobilized, Nova's Molecular Prime will slow him down, and Ember's maxed World On Fire can completely stunlock Tyl Regor for its duration. In addition, high damage abilities such as Mesa's Peacemaker can make short work of him. Knocking him into one of the nearby pits will cause the game to instantly kill him, with his drops safely spawning on solid ground nearby. This can be done with abilities such as Mag's Pull, or weapons such as the Jat Kittag, whose slam attacks can ragdoll nearby enemies. Mag's Bullet Attractor on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to severely damage Tyl Regor. Loki's Decoy can bait Tyl Regor into attacking it. However the decoy will generally be killed in one hit so he will not be distracted for long. Valkyr's Hysteria will still make the fight a piece of cake after U17. Activate and repeatedly melee him. However players must be aware of the rising water levels at Phase 3, Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation and Dispell from the Drekar Manics spawned even though the chances are highly unlikely. In case of that, simply recast Hysteria and repeat the whole process. Note that Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation may outrun Hysteria's spin attack, therefore it is important to anticipate his next teleportation location to deal the high damage of the spin attack. Excalibur's Exalted Blade will also make the fight trivial as the high damage of it as well as it's waves being able to pass through terrain will make quick work of him. A single Radial Blind will immobilize Tyl Regor for long enough that a group or even a single Tenno can quickly take him down. Nova's Worm Hole can be used to get onto the second level of the arena before the first level is flooded and electrified to avoid taking any damage from the electric water. Can be used after the second level opens up. Frost's Snowglobe coupled with the Chilling Globe augment is extremely useful for all three phases due to the fact that Tyl Regor, the Drekar Manic and Drekar Manic Bombard will constantly teleport in and out of the Snow Globe, increasing the chance of one of them freezing in place allowing you to take easy aim. He is also vulnerable to Frost's passive. Exploits * Seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons. This can be started by using an ability to slow him, such as Molecular Prime or Snow Globe, or by using abilities and weapons that deal proc. * Using a high damage weapon like the Tonkor can allow you to kill him instantly, while the game still thinks he is alive, the game won't open the door to evac until the stage 3 where you normally would be able to finish him off. * Using a weapon with a fire effect can effectively buy you time to shoot him. Setting him on fire will put him into panic and you can melee him safely. * Previously, knocking or teleporting him into a pit would instantly kill him. It remains to be confirmed whether this exploit would still work. Trivia * Tyl Regor was voiced by ''Lucas Schuneman, or better known by his alias VoiceActingNinja. ** Second to Nef Anyo, Tyl Regor is the second character to be voiced by a non-DE voice actor. * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * Prior to Update 8, Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid like the other Grineer bosses. And prior to Update 17 he was found on the Grineer Galleon tileset. Now he is found on the Grineer Sealab tileset. * * Other changes made are that he no longer uses a Skana and now taunts the players in perfect English speech. * Before Update 17, one of his taunts during combat was "You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right?" Amusingly, his head, like some of the basic Grineer troops, was replaced by a carved pumpkin during Halloween. * Similar to The Sergeant and Ambulas, Tyl Regor doesn't drop any rare mods. * Tyl Regor is one of the growing list of reworked planetary Assassination missions, and was re-released in U17. * At the end of Operation Eyes of Blight, the Queens reprimand Vay Hek for his foolish decisions in recent days, then noted that they will be using Regor for future offensives against the Tenno. * Tyl Regor will still appear in all three phases of the battle, regardless whether he was defeated or not in earlier phases, (Tested and confirmed with Phase 1, 2 and early phase 3) therefore it is highly recommended for players to save up some ammo to defeat the Drekar Manics and their Bombard counterparts instead of wasting them on Tyl Regor. * Tyl Regor seems to be hiding behind a locked door on the upper part of the map if he does not appear in the battlefield. (Confirmed with enemy radar, waypoints and shield damage taken from spin attacks on the battlefield side of the doorway) * Tyl Regor can be killed at the beginning of Phase 3, but still remains alive after killing the Drekar Manics and Bombards (also confirmed). fr:Tyl Regor Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer